Calimero (2013 series)
Calimero (2013 series) is the fourth full-length animated series starring Calimero. Series overview In this series, Calimero moves to a new town (called Belladagio in Italian and Hatchington in English), and has new adventures with his friends Priscilla, Pierrot, and Valeriano, all while discovering the amazing inventions in the Mill that belonged to Calimero's great-great grandfather, Do Vinci the inventor. This series marks the début of Hop who is the main antagonist of the show. This is the first Calimero title not to feature Master Owl, Pancrazio, Theophilus, Wolf, Mr. Fox or Bobby and the second Calimero title not to feature Buta and Deppa or Mr. Critichelli. Production This series, produced in computer-generated 3D, has premiered in TF1 in 2013. The production team includes France’s Gaumont Animation, rights owner Calidra, Italy’s Studio Campedelli and Japanese partners TV Tokyo and Kodansha. The series is expected to be aired in several other TV channels. Disney Junior airs a British English dub in the UK, Australia, and Africa. In the US, Univision airs a Spanish dub in October 11, 2017 until late 2018 as part of the Planeta U block. There have been at 104 episodes made, though the English numbers are unknown for some. Some other dubs (like French, Italian, Japanese) have different ordering for some of the episodes. Episodes # Flower Power # Cream Puff Catastrophe # The Box of Worries # Draw Duck Draw! # The Flying Calimero # The Ice-Cream Machine # The Spooky Statue # The Golden Kite # The Squabble from the Stars # Stop Thief! # The Secret of the Tree # Chorus of Confusion # Wallflowers and Fireflies # The Do Vinci Code # Pierrot's Party for None # A Star is Hatched # Ruckus on Roller Skates # Lights, Camera, Mayhem! # Big Bang Brass Band # King of the Banjo # Teddy on the Run # Pierrot the Prodigy # Cocos lose their Marbles # Priscilla's Super Sneakers # Sleepover Spooks # The Stinky Cheese Thief # Ready for Takeoff # Fair Fluffied Friends # Do Vinci Movie Madness # The Abominable Creature # The Butterfly Effect # Key to a Mystery # Carrotastrophe # Growing up Fast # One Big Mess # Scared Stiff # Fireflies Forever # Bicycle Blues # The Time Capsule # Fixing Fix-It Rick # Get Well Soon Pierrot # The Electro-Windy-Go # Origami King # Priscilla's Ribbon # The Microphone # The Hatchington Hop # Operation Cocos # Pipe Down! # The Flower of Hatchington # The Curious Case of The Caterpillar # Out of Sight # Mission Un-Quackable # Boomerang # Pierrot the Hero # Cocos in the House # The Present # Priscilla Sees Stars # Hop to It! # The Lucky Number # Sneaky Preview # Pierrot's Green Thumb # Pierrot the Blabberbeak # The Toy Swap # The Big Stink # Pierrot's Seashells # The Colour Mixer-Upper # The Scooter Race # The Karotkovich Crack-Up # Super Valeriano # Going Bananas # The Hot Air Balloon # The Tree's Locket # Pierrot Gets Jinxed # Must See TV! # The Cottontailed Tattletale # Valeriano Goes Undercover # The Universal Remote Control # The Treasure of Hatchington # Cocos in the Garden # The Key to Chaos # Fasten Your Seatbelts! # Spaghetti Junction # Invasion of the Caterpillars # The Mystery of the Statue # The Ladeks Fight Back # Calimero the Flycatcher # Prank-King # Calimero Loses His Marbles # The Twist # Painted Into a Corner # The Stolen Brooch # The Magic Hat # Cesira's Vase # The Big Surprise # A Box of Cocos # Where is Giovanni? # The Incredible Shrinking Calimero # The Pumpkin Queen # Start Your Engines # Search for Carrotcake # Memory Gap # Picnic Panic # Speaking Gibberish # Mission Invisible Videos External links * Disney Junior page * Watch the show in English at CartoonCrazy.me * Gaelic opening Category:Animated series